MFEO
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Faberry fic. Set in season 1. Assumes that Quinn and Rachel got together way before Beth's birth  Quinn's still pregnant . A random one shot about what Rachel is willing to do for Quinn. Brief mentions of Brittana.


Pairings: Faberry (Quinn/Rachel), brief mentions of Brittana (Brittany/Santana).

Description: Set in season 1. Assumes that Quinn and Rachel got together way before Beth's birth. A random one shot about what Rachel is willing to do for Quinn.

A/N: Just a quick Faberry fanfic to pull me out of my writer's block. I don't know if it worked and this is probably crappy since I haven't proofread it AND it's completely random so…sorry if it is. I'm thinking about writing another more angsty and Dramatic Faberry fic but I'm not such…Maybe I'll just keep reading all of the awesome fics on here.

Chapter 1

"Rachel." Quinn whispered, gently shaking her girlfriend's shoulder in an attempt to wake her up. She leaned slightly closer to the brunette's ear, determined not to wake anyone else in the house "_Rachel!"_

"Hmm…" Rachel hummed in discontentment and tried to shift away from whatever was disturbing her sleep. She rolled over and hugged her covers close to her, her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Rachel!"

Through, her foggy half asleep brain Rachel vaguely recognised Quinn's voice and rolled over with a groan "Wha…?"

Despite herself, Quinn couldn't help but grin at a bleary looking Rachel Berry. After a moment of silence however, she remembered why she had woken the other girl up and her grin quickly faded "I have a problem…"

"What's wrong?" Rachel pushed herself into a sitting position and briefly wiped at her bleary eyes "Is it the baby…?" her concerned eyes averted to Quinn's stomach.

"No." Quinn shook her head, a faint blush covering her cheeks "It's just…"

"Just what?" Rachel covered Quinn's hand with her own and squeezed it lightly "You can tell me, you know."

Quinn mumbled something but refused to meet the Diva's eyes.

"What?" Rachel leaned closer in order to hear.

"I have a COKE craving!" Quinn blurted out embarrassedly.

"_Quinn!"_ Rachel sat back with a gasp and stared at the blonde in disbelief. In their two and a half months of dating, she had never heard the blonde speak of drugs.

"The drink Rachel." Quinn rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's assumption "Thanks for the vote of confidence though."

"I didn't…I wasn't…I mean…" Rachel stumbled over her words until she eventually gave "Sorry. What time is it anyway?" she turned her head and squinted at the bright red lights of her alarm clock which read 2:22am "Quuuuiiiin!"

"I'm sorry." Quinn apologized, seeming genuinely apologetic. She sighed and moving away from Rachel lay tentatively on her back, the only position that was even close to comfortable those days "You can go back to sleep. I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Quinn." Rachel sighed as she noted the pout on her former arch-enemies lips "I'll go to the store."

"Really?" Quinn brightened up and turned her head, a faint grin on her lips. She watched Rachel heave herself tiredly out of bed, her shoulders slumped in resignation and guilt immediately began to creep in "Rach, you don't have to."

"It's fine." Rachel sleepily pulled on one of her trademark animal sweater and a conveniently placed pair of jeans "I'm up now anyway."

"But you're annoyed at me." Quinn pointed out regretfully. There was no response forthcoming and she watched silently as Rachel sank onto the bed, pulling her shoes onto her feet "Rach, come on…Just come back to bed. It's too late to go to the store…It's probably closed. Plus, I think it's raining."

"I'm up now." Rachel repeated as she quickly ran her fingers through her hair, in an attempt to tame it. She turned to see Quinn staring at her worriedly, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. Silently, Rachel crawled over the bed and pressed a small, almost chaste kiss to the ex-cheerleader's lips "I'm not mad at you."

"Are you sure?" Quinn questioned nervously "Because if you are m…"

Rachel silenced her with another quick kiss "I'm sure." She was rewarded with a small, albeit unsure grin from the blonde and heaved herself tiredly off the bed, throwing a whisper of "I'll be back soon" over her shoulder.

"Ra…" Quinn was about to protest however Rachel had already left the room. With a groan, she sank back into the warmth of the covers around her, silently cursing herself for prompting the other girl to leave.

An hour and a half later, Quinn was starting to get worried about Rachel's whereabouts. 'Worried' she surmised would be an understatement. Rather, she was literally worried sick, her stomach twisting into a tight knotted ball of unadulterated fear. Twice already she'd had to run for the bathroom as the sensation overwhelmed her. She was currently standing just outside of the Berry's front door, shivering against the chilled air. Luckily for her however, her current position meant she was shielded against the heavily lashing down rain. She squinted into the darkness and swallowed heavily against the bile that rushed to her throat at the thought of Rachel being out there in that. She pulled her much larger than necessary dark green hoodie tighter around her body to stay warm and was just about contemplating going out to look for the brunette when she noticed somebody approaching the house. She squinted again in attempt to see who was walking towards her but couldn't see the figure until they were practically at the door. Relief flooded through Quinn when she realised it was Rachel.

"Rachel!" She whisper yelled as she reached out and yanked the soaked brunette into the house "Where the hell have you been?" she enveloped Rachel in her arms, wrapping the hoodie she wore around both of them "Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

Without a word, Rachel lifted her hands to Quinn's shoulders and gently pushed her away. She stepped back herself, making sure there was a safe amount of distance between them. She spoke, upon noticing Quinn's hurt expression "I don't want to hurt the baby or get you sick or anything."

Quinn blinked a couple of times, but other than that no reaction was forthcoming.

"I got your coke?" Rachel offered hopefully as she held the red can out to her girlfriend. Upon noticing Quinn's stoic expression she continued pleadingly "Please don't be mad at me Quinn."

The sight of Rachel's sad expression, coupled with the fact that she already looked pitiful as water dripped steadily from her body to the ground, had Quinn at a loss as to whether to laugh or cry. Her hormones chose the latter, she came to realise as her chin began to tremble almost imperceptibly and tears misted her eyes, making it difficult to focus on the girl in front of her.

"Quinn?" Quinn felt a gentle touch to her arm, which only caused her tears to form faster "No…Quinn, don't cry. It's okay." A brief second later the blonde found herself wrapped in a warm, albeit somewhat tentative hug. She returned it hurriedly, clinging on desperately as if to assure herself that Rachel was okay.

"You scared me." She whispered through the tears that continued to fall unhindered.

"I'm sorry." Rachel apologised regretfully as she tightened her embrace "I didn't mean to take so long."

"Why did you?" Quinn forced herself to pull back to look at Rachel through teary eyes.

"I'll tell you when I get into something warmer." Rachel offered a small smile and slipped her hand down Quinn's arm, into her hand.

"Oh! Yeah…sorry." For the second time, Quinn noticed that the brunette was shivering from head to foot. She gently pulled the other girl up the stairs and into her room, shutting the door silently behind them. She turned around just as Rachel peeled her soaked sweater from her body. She swallowed heavily at the sight, her eyes glued to the brunette's bare back.

"What?" Rachel chuckled self-consciously, apparently sensing Quinn's eyes on her.

"Nothing." Quinn grinned and walked over to wrap her arms around Rachel's waist dropping a soft kiss on her neck as she did so "Your hotness is distracting." She felt rather than saw Rachel's breath hitch, causing her to tighten her grip. There was a moment of hesitation but eventually Rachel squirmed out of Quinn's grasp and pulled on the over-sized T-shirt she'd been wearing a couple of hours ago. She turned around to be met by a pouting Quinn.

"What?" she smiled.

"Nothing." Quinn shook her head and watched Rachel pull off the damp jeans before they approached the bed.

"So why were you so late?" Quinn questioned curiously as they settled into the bed. Sensing Rachel was still shivering slightly, she shifted closer and wrapped her arms around the girl as best she could.

"The car wouldn't start." Rachel responded softly as she curled a strand of soft blonde hair around her finger "Then the store was shut so I walked to the nearest Garage."

"Rachel, that's two miles away!" Quinn admonished, though she didn't move from her position "You could have been hurt or kidnapped or worse!"

"I'm fine." Rachel smiled softly, elated as she always was when Quinn showed concern for her "It was just a long walk, that's all."

Quinn released a slow breath and they descended into silence for a couple of moments. Finally, the blonde spoke up in wonder "I can't believe you walked two miles in the rain just to get me a can of coke." She turned her head to look into Rachel's eyes "Thanks Rach."

Rachel shrugged as if it was no big deal "Anytime."

"Seriously." Quinn shuffled closer and gazed at the other girl intently "I want to thank you for putting up with me. I know the cravings and the mood swings aren't easy and you shouldn't even HAVE to deal with a pregnant girlfriend right now…"

"You don't have to thank me." Rachel cut Quinn off with a bright, though tired smile "Anyway, I'm not the only one who 'has' to deal with them. Remember the Santana incident?"

"…Yeah." Quinn cringed slightly as she thought back to the incident. She had been having one of her 'fat' days as they were now known to her and those close to her. As a consequence her hormones were wrecked and her emotions were all over the place. She'd spent the morning accusing her girlfriend of not being attracted to her (Which was of course, vehemently denied) before they'd gone to meet Santana and Brittany. When Santana had greeted Quinn with her typical ' 'Sup Tubbers?" the usually tough blonde had burst into tears and fled to the bathroom, leaving a horrified Santana behind. The situation was made only worse for the Latina, when Brittany had started to shoot her disapproving looks.

"To be fair I think Santana was more upset about the fact that Brittany was annoyed at her though." Quinn chuckled softly.

"That's highly likely." Rachel shook her head in amusement "Think she's ever going to figure it out?"

"The Brittany thing?" Quinn paused for a moment in thought "I don't know…I hope so. Brittany and Santana are just…they're…"

"MFEO!" Rachel exclaimed when Quinn trailed off in consideration "Santana and Brittany are totally MFEO!"

"Huh?" Quinn glanced over at the brunette in confusion.

"Made for each other!" Rachel exclaimed brightly.

"Oh…" Quinn smiled at the statement "I guess that's a pretty accurate way of describing it." She hesitated for a moment, her gaze still fixed on Rachel's "What about us? Do you think we're 'MFEO'?"

"Oh, I know we're MFEO." Rachel looped her arms around Quinn and tugged her gently closer "After all…I wouldn't have walked two miles in the rain to buy you a can of coke that you aren't even _drinking_ if we weren't…would I?"

Quinn laughed at the statement and gently prodded her girlfriend in the ribs "I guess not."

"Are you going to drink the coke?" Rachel questioned expectantly.

"No." Quinn bit her lip, not quite managing to hold back a mischievous grin "I have much better things I would rather be doing." Without allowing Rachel to reply, she quickly captured the shorter girls lips with her own, in a passionate kiss and pushed her gently back onto the bed.

TBC


End file.
